


Perfect

by ImhereforMR



Series: Young Love [1]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Romance, Second Date, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImhereforMR/pseuds/ImhereforMR
Summary: Stella wouldn’t have worn heels if Brandon had told her they’d be going hiking. Then again, she probably wouldn’t have agreed to come if he’d told her they’d be going hiking....Brandon takes Stella on a date after the battle with the Trix.
Relationships: Brandon/Stella (Winx Club)
Series: Young Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169759
Kudos: 19





	Perfect

Stella wouldn’t have worn heels if Brandon had told her they’d be going hiking. Then again, she probably wouldn’t have agreed to come if he’d told her they’d be going hiking. As pretty as nature was, Stella was more of a city person; she preferred her nature from a distance. Dirt, mud, branches and bugs were not her idea of fun. She really wasn’t certain what the hell Brandon had been thinking when he’d decided on this.

This was their second date. Their first, a movie after the battle against the trix had been won, had been a complete disaster. Because of the state of the city, only one theatre had been open. It was a dingy old place with seats that looked like they’d been through war and terrible screen quality. Even worse, because all except one of their reels had been destroyed during the witches' takeover, the only show was a horror movie. Stella had not been too enthralled by the idea of a horror movie, but she sucked it up for the sake of spending time with Brandon - this was the first moment where they’d been able to enjoy each other’s company since they’d made up. unfortunately, the movie had been so full of jump scares and gore that Stella had had to close her eyes and escape to the “bathroom” so many times that Brandon probably thought she'd had the runs. After the movie had ended, they were supposed to take a walk by the river, but Stella was so scared from the movie that every noise had her jumping out of her skin. Brandon had taken her back to Alfea, apologising so much for the bad date that she almost felt bad for being scared. He’d promised the next one, if she wanted to go on another date, would be much better.

And so far, it wasn’t off to the greatest start. Walking uphill in five-inch heels blindfolded was not easy. She had to take awkward baby steps because she was so worried about falling and twisting her ankle and there were bugs buzzing around her head. The only upside was that Brandon had one hand in hers and the other firmly planted on her waist to guide her.

“Just a little bit further” Brandon said, sensing her impatience. He wasn’t a complete moron, no matter what Riven claimed, he knew Stella wouldn’t like the hiking portion, but he really hoped that she’d like the reason they were hiking. He’d taken her up as far as he could on his levi-bike, Stella blindfolded and hanging on for dear life, but they’d come to a section of the path that was too narrow for the bike to pass through. So here they were, walking uphill, her in heels and a mini skirt and him in a nice pair of pants and shirt. It would be worth it, he tried to convince himself, it needed to be. Their first date had been bad, this needed to be perfect.

They got to their destination a few minutes later. Brandon stopped her and walked around her to remove the blindfold. She groaned out a ‘finally’ as it slid off her eyes, but was otherwise silent as she took in the scene before her.

A canopy hung from the branches of a tree near the lookout point. The blanket created a tent, pointed near the top and sides hanging over to create walls. Twinkle lights ran the length of the front and all along the underside. Under the canopy was a soft blanket, an assortment of pillows in varying sizes and dozens of electric tea lights. A small, knee height table sat at the front, near dangerously close to the edge, with a beautiful bouquet of flowers in a clear case, a bottle of champagne on ice and two flutes. Beside the table was a spread of food that made Stella’s mouth water. Breads and crackers, cheeses, a variety of fruits and vegetables, dips, chocolates, and candies on beautiful trays spread around the blanket.

Stella walked up to the table and took in the little details that she hadn’t seen from far away. The petals around the table, a photo album laying on one of the pillows, a computer and selection of DVDs tucked away alongside two pairs of fleece pajamas and fuzzy slippers. Best of all, though, was the view. In front of her was miles and miles of green treetops. Off to the right, she could see Lake Roccaluce and beyond the trees on the left lay the city of Magix just far enough that she couldn’t make out the details of the wreckage. It was early April, just before 5 and the sun was already starting to set, casting an orange glow over the skyscrapers.

“I had considered a nice dinner, but most of the restaurants in the city are still closed. The few that are open are fast food or out of my budget” Brandon said awkwardly. Stella was facing away from him and he couldn’t seem to get a read on how she was feeling or what she was thinking. The usually loud and excitable princess was quiet and still and he hoped it was a good reaction. “I thought we could –“

“Did you set all this up on your own?” Stella had finally moved, walking around the pillows to look over the trays of food. Her back was still to him though and Brandon found himself breaking out into a nervous sweat, a first for him when it came to women.

“Uh, no. Sky, Bloom and Musa helped set it up.” Musa had even cast a protective spell around the set up, joking that Stella would murder him if she had to deal with the bugs all evening. Stella nodded, but remained quiet as she picked up the photo album and flipped through it. He’d collected all the pictures he could from the girls and guys of any and every thing from the past year. Photos of the the groups at the welcome back dance and the we defeated the trix celebration dance; the girls out shopping or to dinner; Bloom and Stella during some sleepover with their faces covered in a blue mask; Musa and Stella drunk as could be after the exhibition when everything had gone wrong; the boys practicing or hanging out; and every single picture he could find of him and Stella, regardless of whether they were flattering or not.

When Stella didn’t say anything, he continued what he’d been saying when she had cut him off. “I, uh, thought we could watch the sunset while we eat, then watch a movie or talk. I have sleeping bags, pajamas, an overnight bag for us courtesy of Bloom who thought you’d freak without your face routine or whatever, a change of clothes, and enough water for a small army. Then, tomorrow morning, while we watch the sun rise over Roccaluce, Bloom will bring us breakfast.” He waited another few seconds for her to speak. He could hear his heart pounding in his chest; he momentarily worried that it would drown out anything she might say, and he didn’t want to miss a word of hers. “What do you think?”

Stella turned around to look at him. The smile on her face and the sparkle in her eye filled him with joy and warmth. This must be what heaven was like – Stella. His Stella smiling at him. Brandon approached her, kicking off his shoes and taking a seat on the overstuffed pillow beside her.

Stella drew her hand up to caress his cheek. She brushed her thumb against his stubble and pulled his face closer to her. His dark brown eyes stared at her expectantly and hopefully, and for the millionth time since she’d met him, Stella swore she could happily drown in those eyes.

People had this idea that Stella only wanted luxury because she was royalty, but that wasn’t it. She wanted effort, tenderness and consideration. She wanted this. Brandon had done what he could without breaking his bank – something Stella would not accept him doing for her – and thought of every little detail for her. “It’s perfect.”

“You’re perfect” he whispered, his breath hitting her cheek as he brought his face closer to hers and pulled her into a kiss. Stella melted into him, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer. She never wanted to let go, never wanted this moment to end. In her eyes, he was, and always would be, perfect.


End file.
